User blog:JaphethMario/Phoenix Wright vs Makoto Naegi. Japheth's Fictional Rap Battles
This ain’t Ace Attorney vs Anything or Danganronpa vs Anything, this is Phoenix Wright vs Makoto Naegi. You know I’m kinda surprised how many Danganronpa fans are there in the fanmade rap battle community. Like compare to other franchise, I can only name one Game of Thrones fan, maybe two Walking Dead fans. Reason why I did this matchup instead of the usual Phoenix Wright vs Professor Layton, well because there is a already a good PW vs PL battle that I don't know what else to add there, and also I was introduced to Danganronpa out of curiousity. Played the first game, only watched the second game cause I don't have a Vita. And I think Ace Attorney and Danganronpa are a good contrast between each other, as they're both "play detective" or "crime solving" visual novels only in Japan until one console generation where they are release worldwide. One's in on a Nintendo handheld, more realistic, a slower paced game and a vanilla crime solving game, while the other is on a Playstation handheld, more out there, a faster paced game and added gimmicks that I'm mixed about. Expect spoilers from both series, starting from the original Ace Attorney trilogy and a little bit of Apollo Justice, and Danganronpa 1: Trigger Happy Havoc with a pitch of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School and V3: Killing Harmony Also I remake one of my old battles, so stay tuned on my used to be favorite battles I've written until this battle comes in. Introduction: Welcome to another installment of Japheth's Fictional Rap Battles. Today it features Ace Attorney, Phoenix Wright ,against The Ultimate Hope, Makoto Naegi , to see which of these handheld murder mystery visual novels played detective better. (Better than Dick Gumshoe) Battle: 'Makoto Naegi Verse:' This class trial is not your usual stealing lunch money moment This court edgier than your hair, which is not welcome in a law environment With a powerful hope, killers, assassins, and stalkers can’t tore me ‘Cause those talents are not the worst compare to the ultimate attorney Why need a clairvoyant? When Butz can predict every turnabouts ‘fore post-mortem With every third case double the death…from boredom They say justice is blind, but this dare devil ain’t no Daredevil Accused people with no evidence and still ask “why no one respects my level?” A lawyer doesn’t present his materials before the trial even start And you make a bad babysitter when Maya is always the defendant Couldn’t outsmart an argument between the difference of ladders Turned your job to a circus act , even stooges would snicker a laughter After your Trials and Tribulations, the age of Justice has gone dead Hide he’s siblings with your daughter, that’s mess up, even if they consent My hope is dope, with luck so broken, there’s no need for a non-stop debate With truth bullets that’ll keep shooting you down, your autopsy will always update 'Phoenix Wright Verse:' Hold it! How could a student beat a professional with just luck? Who not only puts ace in attorney, I’ve got my own trump card , Mak! You need to think outside the box, but your psyche locked yourselves in a school Watched by Panda Express, unmasked ; is a bimbo who played y’all like fools I don’t take any prosecutor’s shit, you’re sucking up to some rich kid I call the detective to the stand, ‘cause she got balls than this limp dick Talked ‘bout friendships on a circle of jerks who would rather see you die Maya can channel your classmates so you can relive the guilt for ending their lives You in high school’s a contradiction, when you can’t beat a game of hangman Expel this two-dimensional character whose sister can better handle a gun It’s like testifying a parrot; you’ve copied me, except my spotlight ain’t over This Vita kid can’t touch me, couldn’t handle what my DiSses could offer 'Makoto Naegi Verse:' You got that wrong! I admire that you put the genre on the map, man But you still can’t mark out the location between California and Japan When you sneeze, you’ve become Genocide Jack…the weeper Ask your mentor to write you lines, since she’s The Thinker Wright will be on top of me once this pianist’s punishment is on a noose For hanging with little girls and getting touchy once they spirit boobs I‘m sharper than a Hawthorne, when I cut you deep in your love life Yo Byakuya, pass me the bottle of poison, so Wright can swallow his pride 'Phoenix Wright Verse:' Objection! You can’t mock a bird when you had a idol on your bed But her and Leon on the bathroom is the only the time she got wet Even Kyoko got a hold on Chihiro’s spike before your chunsoft You don’t get lucky with the ladies, when you’re just a gumshoe to Nagito! Karma’s a beach, when the same bitch leave your remnant’s vacation hacked Forget you need firewall for defense? Even a donut brain could figure that! Court’s adjourned, leave you blackened, ‘cause the killer of this rap is me And as your execution, nothing’s more despair than watching Danganronpa 3 'WHO WON?' Who Won? Makoto Naegi Phoenix Wright Scrapped Lyrics: 'Makoto Naegi Verse:' After foiling Junko’s plans, I’m underwhelmed on this battle rap When this mastermind’s tricks is just pointing fingers and bluff a lot --- You passed the bar exam, but where’s the evidence? Cause all you spit is nothing but bluffing nonsense --- Where’s what happens; I become headmaster, while you turn to a heavy drinker --- 'Phoenix Wright Verse:' Don’t cross me, I’m more golden than Layton, and fought alongside with marvels of gods Whille you’re trapped Five Nights by a Panda Express mascot --- The lottery choose a talentless Layton to get burned by the best Congratulations! Your prize is getting trapped Five Nights by a Panda Express --- Pander with fanservice and plot twists, like you’re the Mak-donalds of visual novels --- “A butter line” Trivia: *Originally there's going to be Apollo Justice and Hajime Hinata are going to rap alongside with Phoenix Wright and Makoto Naegi. Preview on the future battle 'Second Rapper Verse:' …But normies like you only know it as Persona… 'Third Rapper Verse:' …Who love cream pies more than his wife… …like you're Projared in the front lines… Category:Blog posts